The Tales of Violet and Crimson
by jordanrocksURsocks4ever
Summary: In a world where vampires and humans want to purify their races, an entire generation of half-breeds are in danger, two sisters must lead a half-breed army to save all their lives.


Thousands of years into the future, Earth has been destroyed and the human race found refuge on a planet overrun with vampires. The humans and vampires forge a healthy alliance and live that way for a century, but when the murder of the Vampire Queen is found to be caused by the humans and a corrupt vampire political party, their mission is to eliminate all half-breeds and purify both races once again.

**Chapter One**

"Crimson, we must make haste, I can hear them coming." Violet whispered to her beloved and lovely younger sister.

"Vi the humans are miles away, you can relax, besides if they catch up us you can simply jump on my back and I will run us away." Replied Crimson, completely unthreatened by the human horde approaching with one sole mission, to destroy all half-breeds or halfys as they call them.

Violet gave Crimson a harsh look "You shouldn't be so nonchalant, I've heard rumors that some of the elite vampires have joined the humans in order to receive large sums of money and your speed can not compare to a fully fledged vampire. We need to keep moving, father is waiting for us in Norath, there is a half-breed haven there and it is heavily guarded. We must cross this country and stow away on a ship to get there so we have a long way to go"

"Fine we can keep going, geez" Crimson sighed, hating to rush. The elite vampires are highly trained, highly skilled vampires used to protect the native people from outside forces, however corruption has leaked through to them and they now kill for money.

Under the always moonlit sky the sisters ran at inhuman speeds, gliding through the thick forest and hovering beneath the shadows, the only thing that could be seen was Crimsons blood-red eyes which illuminated off the lunar rays.

"Violet, can you tell me the story of how mom and dad met, I need something to pass the time" she asked trying to seem indifferent but the truth was Crimson was only twelve and loved fairy tales but because of the maturity of her older sister she thought she needed to be cool and aloof to match her sibling.

Smiling, knowing her sisters thoughts she began the tale, "As you know, mom was the daughter of a very wealthy and influential family, her entire life she had been spoiled and waited on, she knew no other way. She also never thought any man was good enough for her that is, until she met father at his bakery, her assistant had to buy her a very rare treat, one that could be found there and she had tagged along. He may have been a humble baker but his charm and stunning vampire looks caught her attention. Every day after that she would pass by his small bakery, sometimes she would wave and other times smile at him as she passed. One day he came out of the shop to talk with her, knowing her feelings. Upon their first touch, the bond was struck and they were inseparable. However, grandpa hated that his daughter had bonded with a poor man and a vampire none the less. He eventually gave mother an ultimatum, either allows her father to break the bond, which would mean killing father, or he would disown her and erase her memory from their family tree, rendering her broke, homeless and broken. Her love for father was so great that she chose to leave her lavish lifestyle and live with him forever and so she moved in with him and within a month they were married and she was pregnant. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with eyes so black they were violet and so was her name. Five years later another child was born, another beauty with eyes the deepest color of crimson and again so was her name. Sadly she died in childbirth, the world went to ruins and her husband and children had to separate." Crimson now had a frown on her face, able to read her thoughts Violet patted her sister on the shoulder "It wasn't your fault, now let's keep going."

For two hours they continued on but had to stop at a small moonlit pond, surrounded by blue and purple roses as well as baby's breath, scattered around the edges of the water. "Vi, are you ok, I think we over did it, your stamina isn't like mine, we can take breaks more often." Crimson assured, leading Violet to the pool.

She drank heartily "I know, I know I just hate being a half-breed sometimes, I'm not as strong, fast or sleek as a full vampire."

Smiling her sister said "Well with your pearly white skin against those purple eyes you are twice as beautiful as any vampire."

Laughing she looked up at her sister "Beauty is only skin deep, remember that, however you defiantly aren't lacking in the beauty department." After finishing her drink and allowing her heart to slow its beating, she nodded to her sister and they flew back to their original speed.

They continued on, struggling to get through the denser part of the forest, Violets silver curls shone like a waterfall in the night and Crimsons smooth and straight silver hair looked like a sword running though the trees.

Suddenly Crimson fainted, falling off a high tree branch, and plummeting to the ground, luckily, Violet was able to catch her right before she hit the ground. "Crimson, Crimson!" she yelled, panicked by her sister sudden fall. Feeling her temperature she found that Crimson had over worked herself and fainted from exhaustion. "You are too proud sometimes sister, you should have told me you were tired." She whispered placing her sibling underneath a tall pine tree. She sat next to her, using her initialed handkerchief to dab the sweat from Crimson's forehead.

Suddenly her very sensitive ears picked up a faint movement in the trees a few miles away. It was moving too fast to be human, her skin rose into goosebumps as she felt the danger. She moved quickly to shadow her sister, placing her in a collection of high grass and large flowers. She rose, turning to face the threat. Her eyes seemed to be on fire, they narrowed, locking onto the figure immerging from the trees.

It was a man, a full fledged vampire, looking to be about the same age as Violet. Her fear grew but she could not let it show. Her heart jumped to her throat as he spoke, shattering the silence.

"Hello there halfy." He said coolly but his eyes shot daggers.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded keeping her voice as edgy and dangerous as possible, her long claws derailing and her fangs beginning to show.

"Calm down sweetie, there is no need to get riled up, put those mediocre claws away. I hate when halfys like you acquire the more vampire traits, the human in you dulls their beauty and veracity, however, you are quite stunning, and you eyes, it makes me think you have royal blood in you." He took a step closer, his dark red eyes glowing with curiosity. A small breeze ruffled his thick, spiky hair, revealing a long scar across his right eye. His black trench coat flapped open slightly showing a black, buttoned down shirt which exposed his pale white chest.

All she could think as he approached was that she needed to distract him somehow and lure him away from Crimson, so she did the only thing she could think, she sprinted at him, dodging his claw and using hers to slightly cut his forehead as she jumped over the top of him and ran.

He chased after her, laughing coldly with a slight hint of amusement in his voice. "You have some balls halfy, I'll give you that." His voice echoed through the still forest.

"I'd take that as a compliment but I don't accept flattery from assholes like you." She bit back, trying to keep him distracted. She was running, as fast as her legs could take her, jumping higher and higher through the trees until she and the vampire ran along the treetops.

They ran along the tree tops for a long time, she continued to look back, seeing every time that he remained a few yards behind her, watching her intently and saying nothing.

Suddenly he came up behind her, grabbing her left arm and pulling her to his chest as they fell to the forest floor. As they feel, Violet watched the tree branches closely looking for that far out branch she had noticed on her climb to the treetops, and as she thought it, it appeared before her. Using her right arm she reached out and grabbed the branch tightly.

"What the…" the man said when she seized the tree limb. While he was distracted she drew her claws and stabbed them into his thigh in one quick motion.

He let go of her, screaming as he landed feet first on the hard earth below. She looked back at him, showing a cocky smile and using her free arm she gave him a sarcastic salute before rocketing back into the sky, his furious eyes burned into her as she rocketed into the sky.

However, Violet manages to hear him whisper "Enjoy this victory while it lasts, more are coming."


End file.
